Vampire Saturday
by Miabia100
Summary: Tired of being burned by her boyfriend Fionna decides to try searching for a guy online only for her to find someone by the name of Landon Rydar. Adventurous, compassionate, truthful, and the complete opposite of the boys on campus; he was beyond perfect...but was he real or just some fabricated lie by a freak online? Oh the irony...(AU)
1. Ignited hatred

**Landon Ryder **

**(Fionna x Marshal Lee)**

**I want to leave the summary kinda vague right now like the story but I will tell you that this is a CATFISH as well as AU, meaning there WILL be some heart breaking and cursing. This is also taking place in regular times somewhere out in some big city (perhaps we'll call it Confectionery city? Yeah) I do hope you enjoy the story as the plot thickens! Please be sure to favorite and review!–**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Igniting Hatred**_

"Do you think he'll be alright with this?" I turned my large cyan eyes to my older sister, a young women by the name of Katarina whom I called Cake due to her intense love for sweet things and the overall nature of her personality.

"Of course, I don't like where your relationship is going with him, I feel like the wedge in your relationship will only grow deeper." I sighed as my eyes glossed over in slight anticipation, my sisters cat like golden eyes pierced through the phone screen in my hands. The bright noir colored letters surrounded by hearts and sparkles made me want o vomit. "Fi…." She dragged out my nickname in a demanding tone, she meant business. "Do you want me to do this or—"

"—NO! No…" I paced my heavy breathing and sent her a weary smile. "I can do this…" I slowly pressed my alabaster finger onto the touch screen and waited as the smiling couples faces changed to the black screen of the caller ID.

"I promise your life will be much easier after this alright? I'm going to make your favorite dinner to cheer you up." I held my hands out in fear, gripping at her jean shorts as she tried to escape the yelling contest.

"Please don't go I don't know if I can handle this alone." She sighed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms against her well-developed chest. I gave her my puppy eyes to which she despised and hissed. I pulled her down tightly plopping her back into her seat.

"Fine." She stated through her teeth, she'd become rather unenthusiastic with me and my soon to be ex's constant arguments over the phone for the past month and a half. I couldn't blame her; if she and her fiancée argued just as much as us then I too would have made a run for it. That would never happen, Lord, whom I called Monochrome due to his obsession for black and white loved my sister way too much to break up due to a petty argument. I really did wish ours had lasted nearly as long as theirs had, but you lose some and you win some.

"Hello?" The dull ringing of the phone had finally subsided and the rather tired voice of my boyfriend had piped up through the line. I breathed in shallowly before speaking up, frozen on the spot.

"H-Hey Ignatius, what's up?" I felt my sister's hand whack the side of my head.

"Get to the point Fi! I'm hungry!" She whined, already aggravated with this conversation that would probably continue on. I hushed her and waited for him to respond.

"Yeah, hey Fionna, what is it? I hope you know that it is almost eleven pm." I sighed and scrunched my nose up in embarrassment.

"Uh…uh…yeah! I just…I just had something I wanted to tell you is all.." The other side went silent. I turned to my sister for guidance; she was staring at me with a nod of encouragement. I gulped and spoke up again. "I really wanted to tell you that…."

"What? What is it?" He questioned, his voice growing deeper as I continued to stroll around the bush. He was never one to enjoy skipping the point. "Get to the point, I'm tired."

"I'm breaking up with you."

The line went silent for a few moments; I could hear the red heads breath get steeper as his anger probably rose due to my stated comment.

"What did you say?" I breathed in shakily, the tone in his voice told me that he did not like where this was going.

"She told you that she was breaking up with you." Cake spoke up calmly, a deep growl penetrated to our side of the receiver before what sounded like a phone smashing against a wall seeped through. I pushed my own phone away from my ear as loud cursing and intangible yelling erupted from Ignatius.

"You did the right thing girl, go on, and disconnect." I sighed and did as I was told. Even though I knew that tomorrow was no doubt going to be insane I felt as though a heavy weight had been removed from my chest of feels. It was sorta nice, I did feel a bit sorry for ending our relationship so early on but I felt as though being his girlfriend was a bit too much. Constant zestful jealousy and resent filled arguments over silly things was tiring, it was like fire and water with us, annoying.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right Cake," I smiled before standing up and following her to the kitchen. "Now…about those burrito's you promised?" I smiled and threw my consistent beeping phone, no doubt all from my ex, onto my bedroom desk excited for the Mexican food that was to come.

**End of prologue**

**Alright, that's the end of the prologue, sorry for the shortness but I wanted to keep it short and sweet before the first real chapter! Thank you for reading, please review and favorite for the next part!**


	2. Cougar

**Vampire Saturday **

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone, thanks so much for waiting on me, I wanted to post the first official chapter the same day but didn't have the time to edit it. As you can see I changed the title, you'll see why in future chapters. Well, without further ado, **_**Vampire Saturday**_**. **

_._

_._

_._

_**Cougar**_

"Are you sure about this Cake?" I questioned my white haired older sister. She turned from what she was doing; preparing another set of bacon pancakes. "I dunno if I can do this." I sighed once more before pulling on the straps of my backpack; I bit my lips harshly trying to keep the shivers of fear from showing. This was so unlike me but even hero's have their fears.

"I'm sure sweetie," Cake sent me a content filled smile. "I know you can handle it." I nodded and slid on my Mary Janes to ensure the utmost comfort while on my long walk to school, even after getting to the bus. Cake flipped me a few pancakes in a paper towel and I was out the door.

"I hope you're right." I bit into one of the soft cakes, calming me immensely before allowing a small smile to slip onto my face, even though I was a tad bit down under the weather I tried my best to lighten up my own day through acts of kindness.

"Good morning Finn, Jake." I waved to the younger boys whom were busy trying to finish up what appeared to be schoolwork, math in particular. "Do you need some help…?" I paused and waited for a response.

"Uh….sure." Jake spoke up as Finn tried to finish up another problem, scribbling rather hastily. "Hey, Finn?" Jake nudged the young boys arm with persistence, his little brother was hard to manipulate once he was attached to something, even though Finn was horrible at math he still tried to master it.

"Bro? Hello?" The both of us stared confused and in awe as he finished the rest of the problems in just a few minutes. "I guess he doesn't need any help I presume." Finn finally looked up to us, his shaggy blond hair showing from his cap and his bright blue innocent eyes warming the coldest of hearts. He flashed me a small filled with missing teeth.

"Yeah! Thanks anyway Fionna…" He smiled dauntingly before blushing a soft pink, Jake shook his head, I giggled and we were off. After a few flights of stairs we were out of the apartment complex and out into the fresh fall air. I'd need to get the younglings onto their school bus before mine came a few minutes after theirs.

"Ahh~ I love this weather." I smiled softly trying to make conversation with the two butt heads. "What about you tw—" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed the lack of company. I suppose they are old enough to get to their bus stop without _big sis_ Fionna. "Great. Just peachy." I sighed and decided to pull out my Gameboy, which I gleefully named BEMO. I smudged my pudgy fingers onto the rather tiny keys and bashed up a few digital villains just as I had a thousand times before.

"Hey kid? Are you gonna get on or do I need to leave you?" I blushed scarlet, it seems as though the bus had pulled up earlier than I suspected because a graying old man was glaring daggers into my head. I pushed a few free blond strands back into my bunny cap before jumping onto the yellow monstrosity.

"Sorry.." I whispered out still a bit out of self-esteem after this weekends break up. This wasn't like me, honest, it was just….well….you'll see.

"Whatever kiddo, just take a seat." The elder man flashed me a small smile that warmed my heart up a few degrees before I slid into a mud colored seat. They should really add seatbelts to these….I rolled my head to the side and gazed out to the film covered window. They should also try and change out these windows too… I shook off the mediocre thoughts before watching as the bus took off once again to yet another stop.

It was pretty outside, the golden tree's danced as the winds began to pick up, the smaller children were on their way to school with their parents happy as can be. A few nervous young adults tighten their ties and checked their watches probably on to work for their first day. That would be me in just two more years, out on my own to go wherever the wind takes me, I'd most likely become a policewomen or something of the law. I smiled softly, thinking of the leather jacket and exhilarating car chases, the beeping blue and red lights on the cars...red.

I can officially say that I _loathe_ that color, with a passion.

I sighed once again as we stopped at our final stop, school. I tightened my straps on my lime backpack like I always did, checked my tennis shoes and slid out of the fake leather cushions that we were forced to chill in.

"Have a good day at school kids." The elderly bus driver waved to us as we got off the bus one by one like little toy soldiers off to the war at hand; we should call it war with the insane amount of work the teachers gave us, work load after work load.

I pushed through the clear doors and let the stale air of the high school run up my nose as the different scents of other student's blast through. A kid that smelt of her lunch, a boy with way too much axe on, even a kid whom needed a shower, badly. I was in school aright. The summer flings and fear of assignments had finally settled into my system like a thin layer of froth on LumpySpace coffee. God I _hated_ that job, the boss was an obnoxious dude with a _horrible_ fashion sense, this is coming from _me_, and an odd obsession with Playgirl magazines _articles_. I shook away yet another batch of useless memories before finding my locker and lazily unlocking it. The faint smell of its previous owner on top of Clorox cleanup wipes.

It was in one word, _nasty_.

"They could at least try." I held my sleeve up to my nose to try and relive the toxic scent that was flowing from the locker, it wasn't doing much. I stuffed my backpack and packed lunch into it before slamming the door closed, metal on metal rang through the already loud hallway. I seized this opportunity to speed walk to my first class, I was still a bit tired but all in a day's work, just seven more hours of this.

**Insert sigh**

"Alright so…..Ms. Petrikov, home room. Ok." I pushed my books under my arm and preceded the rather short walk to my new home room, hopefully it will be better than sophomore year. I shuddered at the thought, the abnormal amount of guys whom had all seemed to have a crush on me was not as fun as most girls would think, actually, it had the opposite affect. It gave me the creeps in all honesty but I still tried my best to be nice. But then there was _Humphrey_…. (AKA Slime prince)

"Gee…I would have thought the school would have at least invested in new lockers, I'll have to have a conversation with Mrs. Abadeer about this." I couldn't help but perk up when I heard _his_ voice. The one that got away. Pft.

"Hey Bubba, what's up?" I tried to suppress a blush to the best of my abilities but it seemed to have come out by the look on his face.

"Hello Fionna, are you alright? You don't look so good." As naïve as usual it seems; my brown haired friend has yet to change in the past three months. "Oh silly me! I almost forgot." I stared in disbelief as I was suddenly engulfed in a friendly hug by Bubba, the prince of the school otherwise known as 'Prince Gumball' do to his ever sweet personality and kind heart.

He quickly pulled away causing me to humph I protest but once again, Gumball didn't seem to take any notice to my feelings. This was where he always seemed to fall short, he was perfect up until his airheadedness came in. A girl can only dream.

"It was nice talking to you Fionna, I do hope you had a wonderful Summer but I have to head to class now, I'm head of the senor classes roosters." I smiled and waved the sweet guy off before sliding into my own class, filled with lowerclassmen, yippee. Can you hear my sarcasm?

"Well aren't you too fairly acquainted?" I nodded before staring up to what appeared to be my new teacher. Her dark blue eyes contrasted harshly to her beyond pale skin and snow colored hair. Rather blinding if you asked me. Her eyebrows needed a good trimming and her puffy blue gown was a bit much…? I dunno, something just put me off when I saw her, I mean, I knew she wasn't grand spankin' old but…..I just felt grodie thoughts.

"I suppose so." I smiled awkwardly before scurrying to the furthest desk, that women gave me the creeps but then again, it could just be first day jitters. I pulled out the always awesome BEMO before turning the poor thing on, it had seen better days. After a bit of playing I could feel my jammers tighten to the constant finger smashing. I rolled my neck a few times to relax my aching back before looking over to the fairly crowded room. One thing struck me as odd…..the insane amount of….girls. Not just any girls but _pretty_ girls. I felt a bit under the radar when I actually took everything in; I decided to turn to the window and gaze out to the campus to clear my goopy insides.

"Hey…. you." I smiled and turned around; maybe I could make a bunch of female friends for once? It was worth a shot. "…Blondie?"

"Hi!" I waved brightly, I could feel my eyes widen in excitement, the girl besides me was rather pretty and reminded me of someone. "I'm F—"

"—Fionna, yes I know, _you're_ the girl who broke it off with my brother." I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face as well as my smile twitch slightly. The girls short ginger hair did have a faint ting to it that reminded me of my ex, her blazing orange eyes also played a big part in reminding me of Ignatius as well.

I shoulda known, today was gonna be a _crappy_ day.

"Yes…that's me." I whispered out trying to keep no hard feelings between the two of us even though I had most likely ruined her night. "So you must be Ember then?" I questioned, the warm dip in my smile making a turn downward as the girl stayed silent. "Um…no hard feelings?" I paused awkwardly and waited before the girl surprised most of the class with her light hearted laughter.

"You're not upset?" I asked, she waved me off before catching her breath, a stream of tears making it down her face in contentment.

"Why would I be mad? You broke up with my stupid brother not me." I blinked once, and then twice. She wasn't mad? This was unexpected…. "Sorry if I scared you, I get that a lot." I mean who wouldn't you stared at me like one would to snot. Ember as well as Ignatius both had that gaze that reminded me of someone who didn't particularly like to be set a blaze, but for some reason, some really odd reason I'd fallen for him; even though he would technically be considered somewhat of a bully.

I suppose you can't judge a person by their looks, because under all of that molten rock he could be a big, emotionally unstable, softy.

"I've no clue." I paused and thought for a moment, wondering what to say next to move the topic elsewhere. I snapped my fingers and spoke up quickly. "So, um, what brings you here?" I asked, I knew Ignatius had told me that his sister was a few years younger then us, if I'm not mistaken my baby brother's age. (Finn is not really Fionna's brother)

"Well, I was invited to a high school tour for my excellent grades last year. I might even have the chance at jumping a grade if I continue on this year the same way." She chuckled before grinning excitement. I nodded and continued to engage her in more questions before she had to head to another meeting. I waved her off as she vanished out of the now full classroom.

"It was awesome talking to you Amber, I hope we can be friends…maybe?" I asked hopefully, she seemed nice enough even though her brother most likely hated my guts, scratch that, he _did_ hate my guts.

"Uh duh." I sighed in relief, my first friend for the new year, perhaps this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Then again, it was 8:36 in the morning. I sighed and tensed and un tensed my eyes as I gazed up the my new teacher, Ms. Petrikov.

"Hello class," she paused and got a good look at us, causally strolling over all of the boys whom were either a) smiling awkwardly back or b) smiling awkwardly at their crotches. I shivered slightly as she gazed over to me before speaking up once again. "Ah, I knew I'd seen your last name before, _Peloton_? What an odd last name, you must be Katarina's younger sister." I nodded before slouching further into my desk; I hated being the center of attention. "I hope you aren't as loud as your rather annoying older sister." She squinted her eyes in foliage; I was going to speak up when she rose her hand. "Anyways on to more important things." She sighed. " Why does this class only have seven boys? I would like a new class." We all looked over to one another in confusion, seriously, what the crapola?

"If I may ask, why is this such a problem?" A full head of strawberry blonde hair asked rather intelligently; how could I have missed that? She stood rather boldly to the icy old women in protest. I knew her; she must be Bubba's younger sister, Bonnibel.

"Because you're not a hot boy, that's why." Great. Just great, we have a cougar as a teacher.

"Isn't this sexual harassment?" Another girl piped up. The women whom I will forever be calling the queen of the cougars…wait wait, never mind, I like Ice Queen, she's rude, she's prude, and all out a rather spiteful person, gah.

"Well….I don't think so, I mean…" I pulled back out BEMO as she began to speak again, her voice as high as nails on a chalkboard and her constant pauses and dysfunctional comebacks were becoming repetitive. Hopefully, next period will be much more eventful because right now my cougar radar is going off the charts, seriously.

_**End of chapter**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the lack of Marshal, he'll show up soon though! Please review, favorite, and follow for more chapters! —Miabia100**_


End file.
